falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
ATX Collectron Santa.txt
CreatureDialogueProtectron {|class="va-table va-table-full np-table-dialogue" |- ! style="width:2%" | # ! style="width:8%" | Scene ! style="width:5%" | Form ID ! style="width:30%" | Response Text ! style="width:30%" | Script Notes |- | | rowspan="7" | ScavengerCollectron_SantaHellos | | What would you like in your stocking? Note: stockings not included. | |- | | | Ho ho ho. Happy Holidays and a... Loading... Happy New Year. | |- | | | Ho ho ho. | |- | | | Hello, little one. Have you been nice this year? EVALUATING. No. Oh my. No, why did you do those things? Why? | |- | | | And what would you like for a present this year? Please note: deadly weapons are not a permitted response. | |- | | | Happy Holidays! | |- | | | Please clear the way. Joy-giving and merriment in progress. | |- | | rowspan="18" | ScavengerCollectron_SantaIdles | | Where are my little elves? No, really. I fear for their safety. | |- | | rowspan="2" | | Attempt to acquire a Christmas Tree has failed. Reason: all trees contained highly dangerous levels of radiation. | |- | | Mankind is a naughty plague on this gentle planet. Ho ho ho. | |- | | | Accessing Naughty/Nice parameters... Loading... Complete. Ready to make list. Ready to check twice. | |- | | | Evaluating Naughtiness levels... Evaluation complete. Naughtiness levels exceed all projections. What has this world become? | |- | | | Sub-routine "Silent Night" failed to launch. Likely cause: total collapse of society. Ho ho ho... | |- | | | Error. Based on the current number of registered "Naughty Children," this unit is suffering from a severe coal shortage. | |- | | | Gathering presents... Loading cheer... Unpacking holly jolly sub-routine... Complete. Ho. Ho. Ho. | |- | | | Error report. This unit attempted to decorate local fauna with a "Rudolph nose." Failure case: creature possessed two heads. Cannot resolve. | |- | | | This unit has been programmed with the task of wishing all who cross its path a happy holiday. INITIATING. Happy Holidays! | |- | | rowspan="2" | | Ho ho ho, oh no, everyone appears to have died. This is terrible. Error. Cheer levels dropping to catastrophic levels. | |- | | Rebooting... Complete. Ho ho ho! | |- | | rowspan="2" | | If you are not satisfied with your gift, this unit is not authorized to make exchanges. | |- | | Please contact your closest RobCo customer service elf workshop for further inquiries. | |- | | | This unit is specialized in deploying the following morale initiatives: Cheer. Joy. Holly and Jolly. | |- | | | Due to the hardened nature of this unit's exterior, the action "shake belly like bowl full of jelly" is unavailable at this time. | |- | | | Scanning for nice boys and girls. Scanning. Scanning. None could be located. This world has become a desolate nightmare. Happy Holidays! | |- | | | This unit will not be accepting requests to "sit on Santa's lap." We apologize for the inconvenience. | Category:Nuclear Winter dialogue files